You have my heart
by Charmedaddict08
Summary: Sequel to Love Interest! No one ever said relationships were easy...No One! Phoebe's in trouble, can Billie help her?
1. Dinner with Dad

**Authors Note: **_*Squeals* its here!!!! My sequel to Love Interest…Well the first chapter is here, I decided just to write one chapter and see what everyone thought. I have high hopes for this story, being that I have completely recovered from my writers block. WOOT! Okay enough celebrating my own success of getting out a chapter. I just wanted to say that if you haven't read Love Interest it probably doesn't matter, as this story is basically just going off where it ended. _

_If you like where this is going please tell me, as I will eagerly type out the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_Charmed is not mine...nor will it ever be, but a girl can dream right? _

--

Her heart was racing. Beating uncontrollably within her chest.

Her eyes were blurred, although that was the least of her worries. She could feel the stabbing pain that grabbed her side, panging excruciatingly as crimson blood soaked her once white shirt.

Her body felt heavy. Like at any moment she would turn to stone.

She kept her eyes firmly shut, willing the numbness which grasped at her fervently to go away.

Her head was clouded and although everything around her was quiet her ears bellowed with her pulse, its beating loud and clear. Keeping her from calming yet reminding her that she was still alive.

Opening her eyes with what little energy she had left, she focused on the slightly wet ground, her surroundings were dark.

The night air adding to her shivers.

She knew where she was.

Although at this point her mind had distorted her view, leaving her confused and semi-conscious.

As she tried to desperately keep her eyes from closing a loud yell penetrated her muffled mind.

What words were spoken went unheard; right now she just needed to sit up.

Yes.

She needed to get control of herself, fight back the confusion…

…the pain.

"Phoebe!" The voice got louder, closer. "Phoebe, oh my god! Are you okay?"

Her lack of words suggested otherwise and within moments Phoebe could feel someone brushing the hair from her eyes, their touch gentle and caring.

Her first instinct was to move, to get away.

Although as her distorted vision became clearer she recognized Billie, the younger girl knelt beside her.

Her soft eyes flooded with worry.

"You're bleeding." She exclaimed and Phoebe wanted to laugh at how naïve she had sounded. "Okay, look, everything's going to be fine…you'll see."

Phoebe grimaced slightly at how unconfident Billie seemed, although her eyes never left the blondes.

She didn't want to be alone.

She didn't want to ever stop looking into Billie's eyes.

They felt safe, held a certain comfort which made Phoebe feel secure.

"Do you remember what happened?" Billie said her hand grasping Phoebe's.

Yes, she knew what happened.

How could she not.

Although contrary to her knowing she didn't understand why.

Was it just that her and Billie attracted unwanted demon attention? Or was it a really appalling stint of bad luck?

Nodding slightly Phoebe closed her eyes.

It was impossible to ever forget the days leading up to this moment.

…Impossible.

--

_2 days earlier._

_-_

"_So you really think this looks okay?" Billie asked hesitantly, doing a brief twirl in front of Phoebe._

"_Trust me, you look absolutely fabulous." Grinned Phoebe, standing from her earlier position on the bed._

_Billie gave a quick smile. "Good 'cause I really want to make a perfect impression."_

"_Honey, it's not like you've never met my dad." Phoebe said walking over and placing her hands in Billie's, the blonde still looked nervous. "Paige and Piper took us being together well."_

"_They're your sisters, and Paige basically knew anyway!" _

"_Thanks to someone's lame excuses…" Laughed Phoebe, although Billie didn't look the slightest bit amused. "Stop worrying, it's only dinner, he will be very happy for us."_

"_You don't know that." Billie quipped almost pouting._

_Phoebe gave a small chuckle. "I think you're forgetting I have the power of premonition."_

"_Which only works if something bad is about to happen."_

"_Not always…" Defended Phoebe pulling Billie closer. "Beside I can feel it in my heart that everything is going to go well."_

"_Yeah, well we have two very different opinions."_

_Giving Billie an almost pitying smile Phoebe pulled her over to sit on the bed, her hands holding firmly to the blondes. "You're just nervous, things will be fine."_

"_What if he hates me?" Billie asked her eyes downcast as she stared at the ground._

"_He knows you Billie; you're not exactly meeting for the first time."_

"_He knows me as your friend, the one who helps out the Charmed Ones, what if he hates me as your girlfriend?"_

_Phoebe smiled softly. "Impossible."_

"_I'm not sure if you haven't noticed but not everyone likes me, I tend to annoy people, or get on their nerves." Stated Billie giving Phoebe an honest look, suggesting she was being serious._

"_My dad is a hard person to annoy, he was married to a witch, and constantly tested and disliked by grams…I think he can handle you."_

_Sighing loudly Billie stood up. "Alright, let's get this over and done with."_

_Phoebe gave a small laugh as she grabbed Billie from behind, pulling her closer. "It's not going to be as bad as you think." She said lightly kissing the girls cheek._

_Billie gave a small nod. "I hope you're right."_

_--_

Snapping quickly from her thoughts Phoebe looked at Billie.

Only now noticing the large gash on her head, the blood looking dark under the moon light.

Her mind was still clouded but she found herself raising her hand to move Billie's hair slightly, getting a weak smile in return.

"It's not as bad as yours, I think I'll survive." Billie whispered trying to lighten the mood.

Phoebe smiled gently.

Her mind switching back to her side, the pain had subsided.

Although she had a feeling that could be a bad thing.

Sure she was use to the frequent injuries that came with being a Charmed One, but normally Paige or Leo would heal her.

Now however, that wasn't an option.

Grimacing slightly she lowered her hand. "How'd you get that?" Phoebe asked her words quiet.

Billie shrugged. "Got in a fight with a homeless man." Phoebe's face looked perplexed as Billie continued. "Well it was a demon; he was sort of disguised as a homeless man."

Billie's serious demeanor made Phoebe smile.

Her hand reaching to grab the blondes.

If was a comfort just to have her presents, to feel her next to her.

--

_Phoebe's car pulled up slowly as she gave a quick smile in Billie's direction, giving her shoulder a squeeze as she unbuckled her seat belt. "You ready?"_

_Billie breathed in deeply, her nervousness showing even though Phoebe was pretty sure she was trying to hide it the best she could. "Ready as I could be."_

"_Alright then, let's go have dinner." Smiling brightly Phoebe got out of the car, followed hesitantly by Billie._

_The walk to his apartment seemed to take forever, every second seeming to be a minute. It was probably a huge understatement to say Billie was nervous, her heart hadn't slowed since getting out of the car and by now she was sure she looked as white as a ghost._

_Phoebe stopped abruptly as she turned to Billie, her smile wide. "Care to do the honors?" She asked gesturing towards the door._

_Billie gave a weak smile. "Why make things worse?" She jested, moving forward she knocked lightly upon the door._

_Within moments said door was opened quickly, standing in its wake was Victor. Smile plastered upon his face as he wiped his hands on a quite elegant apron. Billie, whose eyes never left the frilly apron gave a half hearted giggle._

"_What's with the apron dad?" Phoebe asked a slight blush forming in her cheeks._

_Victor looked confounded before smiling sheepishly. "A neighbor let me borrow it."_

"_I see." Laughed Phoebe, Victor smiled._

"_Who's ready to eat then? I've been cooking all day."_

"_You? Cooking?" _

"_Yes, Phoebe, in fact I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the many talents I have." Victor stated giving Billie a friendly wink as he gestured for them to come inside._

_The smell of vegetables and roast lamb filled the smallish kitchen, making what would usually be described as a dull environment into a homey sort of space. This feeling making Billie calm just a fraction._

"_I hope you like Lamb." Victor smiled, taking off his flower printed apron. His words were directed at Billie although Phoebe had taking it upon herself to nod in the affirmative. "It's not ready just yet, but that'll give us time to catch up and settle in."_

"_Excellent." Phoebe sighed with content, following her dad into the small living space, Billie in turn quickly behind._

"_So tell me Billie, do you have a job?" Victor questioned his move to make conversation fitted easily._

"_Um…No actually I'm still in school." Replied Billie, Phoebe noting the mask of confidents she had put up._

_Victor nodded. "Smart girl, anything in particular you're studying?"_

"_This and that I guess."_

_Phoebe smiled at Billie's shortly put answers. "So dad, tell me what made you decide to cook?"_

_Victor laughed with substance before sitting down on the couch. "I rarely get to see you Phoebe, so I thought it'd be nice to make something fancy, although I can't guarantee everything will taste perfect."_

"_As long as it's food dad, I'm fine." Laughed Phoebe, glancing at a still quite nervous Billie. _

_If it weren't for the fact that they hadn't told him about their relationship, Phoebe would have gave Billie's hand a reassuring squeeze, in fact it took her a lot just to stand a few feet from the girl. Looking briefly at the slightly pale women Phoebe gave her a small smile, let's just hope things keep on sailing smoothly, a storm was definitely not a welcome thing. _

_--_

**Authors Note: **_Please tell me what you thought, reviews are my power source!!!_


	2. The light in the dark

**Author's Note: **_*Squeals Happily* Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed my story, and to everyone who put up alerts and favourites. I was extremely excited to read my reviews and they all made me very cheerful. Okay on wards with the story. This chapter is admittedly a little short but I am attempting to make the third longer. Hope you like…_

**Disclaimer: **_Wasn't mine before…still isn't. _

--

Her chest hurt as she breathed in the cold air, knowing she had probably more than a few fractured ribs.

She could hear Billie fiddling about next to her, although by this time she had shut her eyes and saw only the blackness that confronted her.

The sound of Billie's phone beeping made her open her eyes, staring at the blonde girl as she held tightly to her phone.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked pulling Billie from her thoughts.

"I thought if I tried to ring Paige or Piper that…"

"You know it won't get through, the Manor is basically in lockdown, nothing gets in…or out." Phoebe stated her voice a shadow.

"It's worth a try Pheebs, right now we have no other option."

"You're forgetting what kind of state the Manor…and for that matter Paige, Leo and Piper were in when we left." Said Phoebe her eyes studying Billie's expression closely.

"I'm not, but right now I think you are far worse off than them."

"Call an ambulance then!"

Billie sighed deeply although her concerned features never faulted. "Phoebe, we need to stay low, going to the hospital would most likely cause us more trouble."

"Okay, then, that's me out of ideas." Phoebe spoke, again her voice was but a shadow of a whisper.

This wasn't good.

Nothing about this situation was good.

And Billie's concern for Phoebe was growing by the second, the women had paled considerably and her body was now visibly shaking. She wanted to do something, anything! Although as she sat on the ground in the middle of an alley, with the rain lighting falling…her mind blocked.

Clouded.

She wasn't about to lose Phoebe, not after everything they had been through.

Grabbing Phoebe's hand tightly within her own she looked to the sky, the stars dull against the thick clouds as the rain moved with the wind. Taking in a deep breath and filling her lungs with the crisp night air she paused, allowing the raindrops to hit her face, it was almost calming and within the moment she knew what to do.

"Coop!"

--

_Billie watched in silence as Victor served up the lamb and vegetables, she had to admit that it smelt wonderful. And although when nervous she usually can't eat, this she was more than willing to make an exception for. _

"_What a perfect piece of meat." Smiled Victor, pride captured in his eyes._

_Phoebe gave a small chuckle. "You've certainly out done yourself dad, this looks wonderful."_

"_Well, I just hope it tastes as good as it looks."_

_Billie smiled graciously as she was handed a plate full of tender lamb and crisp vegetables. "Thanks." She said her voice a little crackly as she had not spoken for a bit._

"_Tell me Phoebe, how is your column?" Victor asked sitting down at the table._

"_It's great; actually I'm answering a letter from a young lady at the moment." Phoebe answered her attention on Billie as the girl sat down. "She's having trouble with her boyfriend, he wants her to move in with him, but she still hasn't decided if she is ready to take the plunge." _

"_And what do you think?" _

"_To be honest I'm not a hundred percent sure…"_

"…_She's been really busy with other stuff." Billie said, smiling at Victor._

"_Other stuff being…demons?" Inquired Victor his eyebrow rising, Billie just smiled._

"_Yeah dad, other stuff being demons." Added Phoebe her smile radiating as she took a bite of food, this in turn made Victor beam._

_His face a lit. "So it's good?"_

"_Amazing!"_

_With that complement Victor sat back comfortably in his chair, his hand reaching for a glass of wine, the smooth red liquid splashed gently upon the sides of the frosted glass as he twirled it slowly, eyes eager to watch how the beverage moved. He smiled slightly as he took a small sip, savoring the flavor for a bit before sitting the glass carefully on the table._

_Billie was quite content just to sit in silence, it was a nice silence, not uncomfortable or awkward. Although Phoebe had other ideas, and persisted to speak up._

"_Uh Dad, we actually had a motive for coming over tonight…" She turned to smile at Billie, although got nothing as the blonde girl had basically sunk into a puddle and now sat staring at the table. Victor raised his eyebrows and Phoebe continued. "You see it's about Billie and I, we are well, we're a co-" _

"_More wine Victor?" Billie cut in, not hesitating to grasped the bottle of wine and pour him a full glass. _

_Phoebe looked quickly to Billie and got an innocent smile, deciding to continue she refocused on her dad. "As I was saying, Billie and I are a-"_

"_Drink up." Billie all but yelled, shoving the glass into Victor's hands and nodding enthusiastically._

_What the hell was she doing?_

_Shaking her head almost melodramatically Billie slumped even lower into her chair, man, she was crazy when she got nervous._

_Phoebe looked to her with little patients, although a spark of understanding could be seen. _

"_What is it you wanted to tell me?" Victor asked, his face showed worry yet curiosity. _

_Phoebe breathed in quickly, sure she could understand Billie's nerves. She had them herself. Although she also felt a sense of pride to be able to introduce Billie as her girlfriend. So deciding that she wasn't going to let the butterflies in her stomach and Billie's for that matter rule her, she got ready to blurt everything out._

_One…_

_Two…_

_Thr-_

"_Phoebe and I am a couple!" Billie said again her voice was loud and messy, although when Phoebe looked to her she had a radiant smile plastered upon her face. Her outburst of words that ran together making Victor's brow furrow._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Phoebe again breathed in deeply. "Dad, Billie and I are together."_

"_Like together-together?" Victor asked his confused features never faulting, Billie's heart was beating like nothing before, should she have blurted it out like that? It was probably better coming from Phoebe…much better. Her eyes stayed fixed to Victor, unable to look away in case she missed a flicker of emotion._

_The suspense was killing her._

_Phoebe gave a small smile that could have resembled a grimace. "Yes, like together-together." She said slowly, Billie could tell she was just as nervous about his reply and reached to grab her hand. Grasping it firmly as though to pull strength from it or something._

_Victor looked from both women, before standing with speed from his chair. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, this is great!" _

_Billie let out a tight laugh. "Great?"_

"_Well it is, isn't it?" Victor beamed. Billie nodded in a child like manner before looking to Phoebe. She was a little shocked with Victor's statement, more so because it sounded so genuine, so loving, and that made Billie feel at home straight away. The brunette had a large grin and her face glowed as she stood to hug her dad._

"_I knew you'd be happy for me." She said coxing a light laugh from Billie._

_That explains why she was so nervous as well does it?_

_--_

Billie's voice had echoed loudly around the alley, the sound waves penetrating the dull shadows and chilly night air. She breathed heavily as she waited, praying that Coop had heard her call. Her hand rubbing Phoebe's arm in a futile attempt to keep her warm. Phoebe's eye were shut, her hair draped frivolously over her face as small rain drops fell upon her. Moving quickly Billie pulled off her jacket laying it gently upon the diminutive women. It probably wouldn't help but it was something.

Her eyes scoped the dark surroundings yet found nothing, coming to the conclusion that Coop hadn't heard her she sighed with vigor. Adding to her despair Phoebe's breathing had become shallow, barely existing. She needed help and she needed is now. Brushing back the hair from Phoebe's face she again looked to the sky, tears forming as she tried to remain calm.

Her voice was steady, loud and forceful.

"Coop, Help me!"

And this time to her relief, the soft glow of pink was cast around the alley. Slowly forming a placid looking Coop, as he squinted in the dark. His eyes falling upon both Billie and Phoebe as he immediately dropped to his knees, fear radiating from him.

"What happened?" He asked reaching out to brush back Phoebe's hair just like Billie had moments before.

Shaking her head Billie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's a long story, but she's been hurt…"

Coop nodded kindly and placed a hand over Billie's, his eyes locked with hers. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

His voice was steady and didn't waver, causing Billie to almost believe his words…she had no other choice.

She couldn't lose Phoebe.

--

**Author's Note: **_Please tell me what you think…_


	3. Fear, it's powerful

**Author's Note: **_*Throws chapter* Here's the third chapter!!! Yes, I know it took me a little longer to post, but I got sick. I will post a fourth a lot quicker. Little note: If you haven't read _love interest_ you may not get some of the spider jokes that are in this chapter…It probably wouldn't matter, but just thought I'd let you know._

_I want to quickly thank __**Hogwarts-hero **__for helping me collect more ideas for this chapter. Thanks!_

_Also to everyone who reviewed, seriously, when I get reviews they make me really happy! I love to hear what people think, and can't thank everyone enough. _

--

Billie watched silently as Coop carefully inspected Phoebe's side, his hands shaking slightly whether from the cold or the adrenaline of the situation Billie wasn't sure, but she knew her hands were shaking as well. Although it was dark, shadows cast upon them, both Billie and Coop could see the dark crimson blood that soaked Phoebe's top, the sight making Billie draw a quick breath in as she refocused her eyes on the ground, unable to look at the blood.

"It's deep, she's lost a fair amount of blood." Stated the russet haired man, his eyes flickering to Billie.

"I should have got to her sooner, done something more to help her…I-if I had of gotten here quicker, w-what if I stopped her from getting hurt." Billie quietly said, wiping away the tears that had started to fall, although it turned out to be a futile effort.

Coop shook his head. "You can't focus of the _what ifs _Billie, you can't do that to yourself."

"Can't I? Look at her coop, she doesn't deserve this!"

"I know, no one deserves this, but you freaking out won't help…you need to calm down." His soft eyes captured hers, willing her to compose herself, right now Phoebe needed her.

The flaxen haired girl nodded faintly. "I'm sorry, it's-it's just that…everything was great a few days ago, and now…now we're in this situation and I have no idea what to do."

Her breathing wavered as she took a breath in, her lips dry.

Coop smiled gently, although he himself was also freaking out…he just couldn't let anyone see, he had to be strong for both Phoebe and Billie. "Right now we just need to focus on getting Phoebe medical attention, the blood lost is profuse, I don't want to risk her loosing anymore."

Billie nodded although quickly shook her head. "No…we can't go to the hospital or anything, it's to dangerous."

"She needs help now Billie, I can't stop the bleeding for long."

"B-but, if we get caught…get found…"

The russet haired man nodded, his eyes drifting as he thought of a way to get Phoebe help, without going to the hospital.

A moment later his eyes lifted, looking at Billie.

"I have a plan." He said…

--

"_It was lovely to have you around, both of you." Victor smiled opening his apartment door as he allowed the two women to walk out, he followed suit shortly after. _

"_Dinner was great." Said Billie getting a proud smile from Victor._

"_Yes it was, I didn't know you could cook…and I have to admit I had my doubts." Laughed the brunette._

_The graying man smiled. "Drive home safely, won't you?" Phoebe nodded in reply. "And don't be strangers, I'd love for you to come and visit more often."_

"_Of course dad, we'll come by tomorrow if you'd like." Phoebe said, knowing she had nothing else to do…and besides it would be good to flaunt Billie some more._

_Victor smiled. "I'd love that."_

_With their goodbyes said and thanks exchanged Billie and Phoebe headed back to the car, both with wide grins upon their faces. _

"_He took it well." Billie said as she closed the car door, pulling her seat belt around as she clicked it in place._

_Phoebe smiled. "Yes, he did. Although what was that whole freak out thing you did?"_

"_Oh gosh, please don't" Billie laughed holding her hands out in front of her. "I just want to forget that ever happened."_

"_I don't." Giggled Phoebe. "I thought it was cute."_

"_Cute? You thought my stammering was cute? 'Oh, hey lovely lamb, want more wine? Drink up! By the way I'm with your daughter!' that was not cute, that was major embarrassment!" The blonde grimaced, her imitation of herself making Phoebe laugh out loud. _

"_Well I happen to find you extremely cute when you're nervous." _

_Billie gave a small smile. "You're just saying that." She said mocking embarrassment._

"_Nuh uh." Giggled the brunette, leaning over she captured Billie's lips, her hand resting on the younger girls thigh. "We should probably head back to the manor." She sighed breaking the kiss._

_Billie nodded as her hand brushed back Phoebe's hair, both sitting in silence for a none moving moment before the blonde spoke. "Or we could just stay here…" _

_Phoebe grinned with vigor. "I like that idea much better." With that she pulled herself closer to Billie, their lips meeting again as their muffled laughs escaped._

_--_

Looking up at Coop quickly Billie watched him for a second before speaking. "Care to share that plan of yours?" Her voice was louder then she had expected and she saw Coop nod swiftly.

"It's not full proof, I-I don't even know if it'll work, but Phoebe needs medical attention, that priority." The young girl nodded her understanding. "And since it is too dangerous for you to go to the hospital, I thought…well."

"You thought what? Coop?" Whispered Billie.

"If we can get to Phoebe's condo…We can use some of her medical supplies, I'm sure if we-"

"Wait hold on a minute…Some lousy first aid kit is not going to do much."

Coop quickly nodded. "I know, I hadn't finished." Billie looked to the ground. "That would keep her stable while I go to the hospital and get some high quality medical things."

Billie's hand moved slightly as she brushed back some of Phoebe's hair, her other hand held tightly to the brunettes. "I-I don't know…"

And she didn't.

Sure it was a plan, a direction they could go in.

But what if things didn't work out, what if Phoebe got worse, lost more blood?

She could feel the fear that coursed through her veins, that same fear made her feel distant. Like everything around was just one big nightmare…she wished it was, because she really wanted to be able to just wake up, to see Phoebe's smiling face and have her lying next to her.

But it was her love that kept her grounded, told her that this wasn't a nightmare she could wake up from. She had to live it, if she didn't Phoebe might die. It was her love that made her keep her eyes open, instead of shutting them and staying in the dark.

She loved Phoebe too much to let her go, to allow her fear to control her.

Looking over to Coop she watched him move forward his hand resting lightly upon Phoebe's. "Billie, it's simple, we get Phoebe to her place, and I go to the hospital."

The flaxen haired girl nodded faintly, her head still not able to get around everything.

Coop gave her a fleeting glance before carefully lifting Phoebe into his arms. "I know it's not the most sail worthy plan, but it's all we've got."

Billie grimaced as she herself stood. "And what if this plan sinks? What then?"

"I-I don't know…But we can't think like that-"

"Think like what? I'm just being realistic."

"If this plan doesn't work, we will figure something else out…but we don't have time right now."

Billie nodded, her eyes focused steadily on Phoebe. Coop was right. They didn't have time to sit by and idly chitchat about their next move or a plan B, Phoebe was in trouble, it was up to them to help her. Fear or not she needed to suck it up and just go along with the plan.

"Okay…" She whispered, walking closer to Coop. He gripped the brunette's flaccid body tighter as he gave Billie a weak smile.

"When we get to her place, make sure you keep applying pressure to the wound, I won't take long to come back."

Billie nodded in the affirmative as the three of them disappeared into a glow of soft pink.

--

_It wasn't dark when the two women arrived at the manor, sort of between that bluey-grey dusk and sunset. Jumping cheerfully out of the car they both made their way to the front door, their hands entwining as they smiled at each other. "Do you think Piper and Paige will wonder why we were so late?" Billie grinned._

_Phoebe gave a light chuckle. "If they do, I'm sure you'll come up with some nifty excuse."_

_Billie shoved her slightly as she pushed open the manor door. The oak frame creaking with vitality. "My excuses are good, maybe not excellent but they are believable."_

"_Yeah, like your spider one."_

"_Hey! That was pure gold!" Billie said, feigning hurt._

"_What was? And why are you two so late?" Quipped Piper, Billie gave Phoebe a leering look before turning to face the eldest Halliwell._

"_Nothing, and Phoebe had a huge spider in her car!" A smile hit her lips before she continued. "We had to get it out, you know, cruelty to spiders is something I can't stand…So we used a tissue to carefully pick it up." She nodded throughout her speech._

"_Okay…" Piper drew out, shaking her head slightly. "And it took you an extra forty five minutes to do that?"_

"_Uh huh." Billie alleged her voice rising as she tried to sound believable. "It was fast…kept running."_

"_I see."_

_The blonde cleared her throat. "Then it went under the seat and all, and we lost sight of it…W-well I mean eventually it came out…but not for like…I-it was very, you know, and all that-" _

"_We just wanted to have some private time, just the two of us, away from everyone." Phoebe cut in, saving Billie from more embarrassment, her hand moving to the small of the blondes back as she smiled at Piper._

"_Okay, that's understandable." The older women said, turning on heel she climbed the stairs. "Hope you guys had a nice time at dads." With that she disappeared from sight._

_Phoebe turned to face Billie her smile wide. "What was that?"_

"_That was me losing my ability to lie." The younger girl deadpanned although a smirked formed upon her face when she saw Phoebe smiling. "I guess I didn't exactly prove my whole spider point huh?"_

"_You could say it wasn't exactly _pure gold_." Laughed the diminutive brunette, drawing Billie into a hug. _

_--_

**Author's Note: **_Okay, I'll admit it may seem a little confusing at the moment, but I assure you things will be explained in future chapters. So how'd I do?_


	4. Regrets

**Authors Note: **_Okay let me start by saying a massive sorry for not updating earlier, seriously although my writers block is gone – there's this little thing called school and pretty soon I'm starting college. Been busy. _

_I want to thank _**DarkRipper666 **_you review made my whole year, seriously it is so good to get feedback like that. Your review also made me update and kick myself into gear lol._

_This chapter is admittedly a bit short. I will update when I can. So please enjoy._

_Oh, and a HUGE thanks to everyone else who reviewed. THANKS!!! _

_-_

_--_

Phoebe's condo was dark; the shadows seemed to creep endlessly up the wall, encasing the small yet surprisingly roomy place in a soft calming light. It was quiet. Peaceful if anything. The growing shadows seemingly a secure blanket, making everything feel private. As though it was disconnected from the world. It was an easy place to think, the quiet lulled you into a pleasant slumber, taking away whatever troubles may burden you. Although within the midst of this tranquil peace a radiance of subtle pink shone brightly, disrupting the dim shadows and breaking what dream like silence there was. Leaving in its wake two brunettes and a blonde, faces painted with worry as though they carried the world on their shoulders.

"Billie, get the first aid kit, we need to try and stop the bleeding." Coop said cogently, carrying Phoebe over to the small couch, his eyes studying her carefully as he laid her down. He need not hear the reply of the blonde as he could hear her footsteps running quickly into the bathroom.

The brunette's eyes flickered open slowly, concentrating on the figure before her.

Everything was blurry and her head seemed misty, although she could tell she wasn't lying in an alley way anymore, which she had to admit was a big comfort. Feeling the placid grip on her hand she tried to talk, her voice straining as she muttered quietly, even she didn't know what she was saying.

"Phoebe, its okay, just rest." Coop whispered running his fingers through her coffee coloured hair. "We're going to get you help; you'll be one hundred percent in no time."

Phoebe smiled slightly still rather incoherent. His words reached her and she understood, but at the same time she didn't. Her mind was too focused on other things, like the fact her whole body was starting to feel numb, and cold shivers were running up and down her spine, causing her to feel disconnected from reality.

"Billie…?" She muttered and Coop gave her hand a reassuring grasp.

"She's here, she is just getting a few things, don't worry Pheebs."

His words calmed her and she found herself feeling slightly relaxed.

-

Billie however was far from relaxed as she rummaged through the bathroom cabinets. She knew where the first aid kit was, she'd seen it before – used it more than once.

Although in this moment her brain had frozen, nothing got in and she found herself stalling. Stopping midway in her movements as she desperately chided herself to think, and think quickly. Reaching a shaking hand to the cabinet door her fingers coiled around the handle. The metal was cold and stung at her skin. She tightened her grip and opened it, a low creak sounded and she couldn't help the memory that plagued her mind.

--

_Her hand reached quickly for the handle as she opened the small door, eyes peering in before she grabbed with a certain restraint the first aid kit. She turned around quickly when Phoebe came limping in, a smile playing at her lips._

"_You shouldn't be walking on that leg." Billie warned although laughed when Phoebe gave a shrug._

"_Wouldn't have to if you moved at a normal speed and not a snail's pace."_

"_I only just got in here." Remarked the blonde as she sat the kit on the sink. "Come here so I can bandage you up."_

_Phoebe complied, limping slowly over as she trained her eyes on her leg. _

_There was a gash, pretty nasty looking although nowhere near life taking._

"_This is your entire fault you know." Phoebe pouted and Billie feigned hurt as she clutched at her chest._

"_I'm not the one who can't walk up stairs."_

_This time the brunette feigned hurt – her smile hindering her attempt. "Yeah, but you were the one who was distracting me."_

"_Distracting you?" Billie asked and quickly signaled for Phoebe to get on the ground, she complied and the blonde sat down a moment later. "How was I distracting you?"_

"_You were talking." Quipped Phoebe with a grin._

"_Talking?"_

"_You're distracting when you talk."_

_Billie smiled, her hand reaching for a white bandage. "I was telling you to watch your step…you should of heeded my warning." She said and Phoebe laughed at her words._

"_Ironic much."_

_They both giggled._

"_Once you get me back to full health we should head over to dads, call in quickly." Phoebe stated and waited for Billie to answer, the girl nodded as she concentrated on not hurting Phoebe._

_Hands gently wrapping the bandage around her leg. _

_--_

Billie grimace, shaking her head slightly as she tried to refocus.

Pulling the door open the rest of the way she looked for the first aid kit, it was there – and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Grasping the small box tightly she shut the door, standing with a quickness she was shocked to possess then walking from the bathroom.

The place was still dark, adding to the drama.

Shadows danced far off, lingering in the corners and just waiting.

They were not noticed by Billie as she only moved with due speed to get to Phoebe.

She was lying on the couch and Coop was crouched next to her. Billie's heart skipped when she noticed Phoebe's eyes were open, she was conscious although not to the point her sentences made sense.

Coop caught her eye and stood slowly.

"You get it?" He asked and Billie nodded with haste. "Good, I need to go to the hospital now, you'll be right here?"

Billie swallowed

Would she be alright?

I mean sure it sounds easy on paper, stay with Phoebe and apply pressure to her wounds until he gets back.

But what if something went wrong?

What if Phoebe got worse?

What then?

"Billie, will you be okay here?" Coop asked, his voice low as he gave her a pleading look.

"Yeah, fine." The blonde nodded.

"She'll be fine, just keep the blood flow normal – apply pressure."

"She'll be fine."

Mimicked if only to believe it herself

A nod from Coop and then the room was filled once again with a soft glow of pink, warming almost as it slowly disappeared. Leaving the two women concealed in the shadows.

--

"_You think your dad will have cooked anything this time?" Billie asked as both she and Phoebe walked to his apartment, the brunette smiled._

"_I doubt it, I'm sure he's all cooked out." _

_Billie laughed, her hand entwined with Phoebe's. _

_More so to keep her standing than anything – the gash in her leg wasn't nice and Phoebe had a tendency to do an overdramatic limp, one Billie thought Victor might inquire to, not that her falling up some stairs was a bad thing – but saving any unnecessary worry was a good thing._

_They reached his door quickly and Phoebe took it upon herself to knock._

_In a second it was opened, with the same amount of verve as the night before._

_Although this time it wasn't just Victor standing there, next to him and looking quite close stood a tallish lady – waves of russet hanging over her shoulders, tresses bouncing slightly as she smiled. She extended her hand before either Phoebe or Billie had a chance to properly digest she was there._

_A firm look in her eyes as she spoke. "Hi, I'm Janice."_

_--_

Janice…

A lie was told.

A lie was believed

Her words were spoken with an agenda – Phoebe and Billie missed that

Her smile hid the evil – Phoebe and Billie didn't notice

She was playing them, though in that moment they were blind to it.

They didn't see

They didn't know

They stood no chance.

_--_

**Authors Note: **_Hope it was okay. It's hard coming back after a while of not writing. But I still know where I want to take this._

_Took an hour to write, takes a second to review :)_


End file.
